


Made of Diamonds

by kerc1229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerc1229/pseuds/kerc1229
Summary: Eden is a seventeen year old X-Men in training. When goverment agencys, fanatics, private Corporations, and the avengers get involved what can go wrong.





	1. Saturdays shouldn't start until 9

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to go ahead and apologize for any grammatical errors. I am sorry if my posts are alittle sporadic I have school and a job but I promise I'll try hard to post as much as i can. I welcome any kind of feedback good or bad. And I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.
> 
> Ps. I do not own any Marvel characters or storylines, just my OCs

Hi my name is Eden Rowling's I'm seventeen and I go to Charles Xaviers school of higher learning. Now I know what your thinking shes a mutant, she must have some wildly dramatic history that lead her to this point in her life. And in all honesty I have no idea how the hell I ended up here.

Wheres here? Im in the back seat of a speeding of a 2008 blue Ford focus racing down I-85 heading straight to New York City. John and I are in the back seat. Bobbys in the passenger seat, and piotr is driving while trying to get a hold of the others, while Scott is being no help on the other end of the line. Bobby and john are in another argument, we have three black SUVs on our tails, no clue where the rest of the x men or any of the students are, and Scott throwing a bitch fit through the phone, and I'm just sitting here wondering how my life decisions lead me to being in the middle of this chaos. 

The SUVs aren't slowing up or goin away, piotr is at his wits end with Scott. (Personally I would have hung up ten minutes ago.) And unless someone can withstand both ice and fire to get between those two. That situation is not ending any time soon. 

I can hear banging coming from the trunk. I guess remy woke up. He's probably still hung over from last night, and wildly confused at this point.

All the sudden everything jerks as piotr pull off the interstate trying to loose the SUVs. Remy swears, bobby looks sick, john clutching the handle bar, and Scotts firing off questions concerned. Only now realising that somthings going on. And once again I find myself thinking how. The. Hell. Did. I. Get. Here.

 

 

\-------- yesterday---------

 

I was sleeping peacefully up until this moment.

"GOOD MORNING" 

"ugggghhhh." 

I pulled the blankets over my head. Leave it to me the get paired with the early rising morning person as my roommate. Lila Kelly, my wonderful slightly annoying roommate. We got here around the same time and are also same age. so we got paired together. She was my first actual friend here. Even though we aren't similar whatsoever it just kinda works. I have long black hair, shes blond and cuts so it hangs just below her ears, I'm sarcastic, shes way to nice, the only extra curricular I'm in is art, unless you count the X-Men, and at this point the school should probably just start working around her schedule. Nevertheless she's my best friend. It's one of those weird life loopholes that no one can make sense of but just works. 

"Why it's Saturday let me have this" 

"Nope you need to get up. You promised Colossus you would run with him, and Kyle Johnson is coming over here to help me with my math homework" 

"What? Lila you are annoying good at math." I said sitting up.

"I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't know that" she said grabbing my arms and pulling until I was standing.

"Now I love you but get dressed and get moving before he gets here."

" yeah yeah yeah" I mumbled while walking over  
to my dresser. "Just remember we have training later today." I said as I yawned some more.

I changed out of my red flannel pajama bottoms and black tank top, into a gray sweat shirt that said cheers written across it in green stylized letters, and a pair of black leggings. Yeah we're running but its August in upstate New york, and I get cold way to easily to wear the gym shorts and a wife beater like piotr does. After shaking that image from my head I then slipped on my tennis shoes, and ran a brush through my hair.

I walked over to my mirror and looked myself over quickly. In a school with all ages of Pranksters you never know when you'll wake up with sharpie across your forehead. I looked ok my wavey black hair went to my elbows with a braid braided on the top left side of my head along my skull before fanning out with my hair, i have brown eyes and a couple freakles sprinkled around my face. Lila says their cute. I think I look like whoever decides how many freckles goes on a person was really indecisive when it came to me.

Once I was done with the whole insecure looking in the mirror way longer than i meant to thing I said goodbye to Lila, and headed out of our room. 

As I was walking towards the stair case I passed Kyle looking extra jumpy around all of the teachers. Something tells me he knows lila is great at math, well all subjects really. 

Shaking my head and laughing a little at his utter lack of subtlety. I made my way down stairs and out the back door. I headed to my tree where I always meet piotr every time he manages to convince me that getting out of bed before nine on a Saturday is a good idea.

Now I know its not actually "my tree" but I claimed it fair and square when I moved in by sitting out here under it to do my homework. Therefore its mine. I call her Maggie. Shes an old wise soul. 

As I was walking I passed by some of the younger students sitting by the pond giggling about something. There's really no telling at this point. no one around here can keep a secret more than ten minutes before it's all over the school. They kissed, they're dating, they broke up. If you listen walking down the hall some of its better than a soap opera. But most of it... not so much. Honestly at some point when you've been here awhile you just learn to tune it out. 

I kept walking until I saw my tree. Piotr standing under it in his human form. Looking way too energetic for seven in the morning. 

"Good morning eden, are you ready to run. Have you stretched?"he said in his heavy Russian accent. While mother Henning as usual. 

"I'm good big guy. So how far are we going today?"

"Well I was thinking we could go around the fountain and through the trails in the woods before circling back." 

"Sounds good, and as we run you can tell me all about the mission you just got back from" I said practicality jumping. 

As a junior x-men I'm not aloud to go on high profile missions yet. So basically any thing to do with brother hood or extremely dangerous situations I'm out on until graduation. Unless there's an apocalypse or really unfortunate timing that requires all hands on deck. No extreme missions for minors has been a rule for a couple years now.

He laughed as we started running, and he started telling me all about his latest adventures with Rogue and Shadow kat against the brother hood.

"Wait why would they be trying to break in to Kent laboratories, their all over the news for working on self driving car designs nothing to do with mutants?"

"I do not know little one, but we will find out soon. Hank is going through the records of what they stole, and Kent laboratories latest projects. Hopefully he will have the answer soon."

"I guess your right so.... Hows the whole building the confidence to ask out kitty goin?" I start teasing him. We are about half way through the woods and this point and with me trying to convince him to just man up and take a leap of faith and him spouting excuses. Neither of us notice the scopes watching our every move as we make our way back to the school. 

"Hold your positions we'll wait for tonight."

"Roger that"

 

Little did i know things were about to get a lot more complicated.


	2. adrenaline rush

Once Piotr and I were done running, we headed inside and down to the danger room. 

"Seriously we just ran roughly 5 miles and now we have to train." I said whining to piotr, while we ride down in the elevator.

"No exceptions little one. Training is very important." He said slightly amused

"I know, but come on it's Saturday I all I want is to sleep until 10 and then get up and eat chocolate chip wallfles." I said while he just chuckles and shakes his head slightly at me. He's never really been found of unhealthy food, but has learned to just shut up and roll with it when I comes to me. 

The elevator doors open up into the team room, and piotr and I walk through the maze of hallways over to the danger room. Storm and Logan are standing in the middle of the room surrounded by bobby, john, kitty, lila, and Warren. Lila looking slightly embarrassed.

I guess she got done "studying".

"About time you two showed up." logan called out to us as smirking we walked over. 

"Hey not fault we weren't in a hurry to come down here and look at your ugly face." I said smiling logan. 

"Yeah well kid if I had a dime for everytime-"

"Ok let's get started." Storm said loudly trying to put an end to logan and my bickering before it escalates. But what say we tease because we care I would never say that to someone I didn't care about... Actually yeah knowing I probably would.

"So everyone for this next simulation we're gonna pair off into teams, Warren, and lila. Kitty and piotr and john, bobby, and Eden any questons" she waited a minute. "Ok the objective is to take down the bots and protect the civilians. One on every team protecting the others defending if you want to switch you can, but one of you always looking out for the civilians."

I shot a smirk to piotr who just rolled his eyes and made a cut it out motion as I walked over to my team, which just so happens to be two of my closest friends. I think thats why storm usually teams use up together I'm the only one who can get in between them without fear of burn marks of frostbite. 

"Hey guys so whats our play." I ask rocking on my heels alittle. For as much as I wanted to be in bed, being in here always gives me a rush.

"Well since there's no way I think we're talking john into playing defence, I say you and me switch off turns." bobby said smiling while we all three started walking towards the lockers rooms.

"Sounds good by me what do you say den?" john asked as we walked up to our lockers.

"Yep sounds good. So y'all got any plans for tonight?" I asked pulling my suit out. It wasn't anything extremely special typical black clingy tear resistant fabric, the shirt is sleeveless with yellow running down the middle with the X-Men insignia above my left breast. The pants looked like black cargo pants with out as much baggyness, and lots of pockets per request. To top it off black finger less gloves, combat boots, and a black choker with a ring through the front of it.

It's new just finished this week courtesy of hank. my last one was a standard x men tactical suit. But it got blown up as we were doing a bomb simulator training exercise. Thanks to my mutation I was okay, but the suit was unsalvageable. Hank let me have imput over the style and preferences with this new one and today will be the first day I get to break it in.

"Why?" they asked in unison bobby happily and generally curious and pyro alittle more suspiciously and amused.

They glanced at each other clearly not impressed with the whole opposites attract dynamic duo everyone labels them as gaining substance, and then back to me whose just grinning like an idiot with my next sentence.

"Guess whose back at the mansion." I asked excitedly.

"Who?" John beat bobby to it. Clearly if I'm excited about them, they're not exactly an authority figure.

"Oh just the king of curing saterday night boredom."

" Remy's back in town?" Bobby asked. Remy is well known in our little semi-cool people Circle to host late night poker games. No Scott or Jean allowed to spoil the fun with rules and curfew. Also logan likes his beer and cigars while we play too much to have Storm's disapproving glare there either. She can be scary when she wants to be, and logan will tell you that from first hand experience.

"Yep got in last night according to him bring you candy if you dare." I teased as I walked over to the room separator to slip on my suit. While bobby and john do the same on the other side. "So you guys in."

"Yeah sure...." Bobby starts but trails off when i walk around the barrier. I can't tell if the look on his face is shock or awe has to be shock right?

"You ok bobby?" I ask while john just smirks and punches him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah" he said while coughing to clear his throat.

While I'm trying to figure out what's going on storm comes in and tells everyone to hurry up and get our buts out there. So I put throw whatever that was on the back burner and head out the door with my team.

We make our way towards the middle ring, and every on stands around in little groups in the Circle.

Storm nods up to Rogue in the control room. Who starts pushing bottoms on the screens in front of her.

All the sudden every thing around us morfs before our eyes and we're standing on a empty baseball stadium. Then people start to appear in the bleachers and on the field. we heard the doors open and the tell tale noise of the bots foot steps walking out.

I turn to bobby, and he shrugs and puts up his hands to play rock, paper, scissors. I laughed and did the same 

One.....Two.......Three. i went for rock he went for paper I groaned as he laughed looks like I'm playing defence. 

Bobby and john run out ahead of me with half our team. Leaving me, kitty, and warren on defense.

Warren flew and stared picking up civilians and flying them out of the stadium. Kitty started phasing people through the objects and leading them to the exits. 

When the bots stepped into view. Bobby and john we're distracting them while Lila and Piotr were talking the down.

Lila mutation is being able to manipulate engery fields through here hands. She typically uses it to create lassos and shields with it when she fights. She can control the amount of force in her constructs so it wrap around something or slice right through if she put enough force in. By the looks of it shes putting enough force in.

I stand back my mutation is simular to my biological aunt Emma Frost I can turn my skin into diamond. Only drawback I dont have the telepathy, but on the upside I do have an even higher level of advanced strength. I take a deep breath and focus. In a actual dangerous situation I can transform no problem. The added adrenaline makes it easier it's a reflex. But here i have to learn how to control it. 

Slowly I feel a tingle run up my arm and wrap around me in a cocoon I'm hyper aware of every inch of my body as it changes from soft to literally rock hard as my skin is replaced by diamond. I feel the Sensations of my body losing its heat being replaced by cold, as the Crystal forms over my skin then I exhale. 

I open my eyes and look around trying to breathe normally again. I see the bots grabbing rows of seats and throwing them towards a group of civilians. My heart pounds as I race over and grab the seat before it hits the bystanders. The bot starts to run full speed towards us. Since I'm on civilian defence I can't abandon them to fight it. So i start leading them to the exit when I see that the closest three exits are blocked by bots as well. thankfully they haven't noticed us yet. i turn around and instruct the people towards the dug out.

We move quickly (thats the upside about simulations everyone just listens there's no "Why are we listen to a seventeen year old girl in a costume?") We race towards the dugout as a bot follows us adrenaline pumping while trying to push everyone forward. When we reach the dug out every piles in just in time. When the bot that was after us just colapsed when a ball of fire tagged it I'm the chest. Thank you pyro. 

After I made sure the group got out through the "locker room exits" I headed back up in time to see Piotr tear into a bot that was after kitty. Bobby incase one in ice and Lila to slice the head off a third ending the exercise.

The simulation shuts down and the bots and stadium break down around us. Fading into nothing. And piotr and I morf back into our human forms.

It's slightly easier and a little over bearing as my body restarts all my human senses. 

My hearts pounding to the point where I think it might shoot out of my cheast, sweat is going down my forehead and I'm covered in dirt from helping people get into the dug out.

And. I. loved. every. second. of. it.

Bobby walks up to me and high fives me. John walks up and slings his arm around my shoulders and everyone is quite to hear storm and Logan's assessment of how we handled things.

"You did amazing everyone. There were no casualties, everyone got out ,and you took down the bots in record time but there are some things we need to work on." Storm began. "Piotr you need to be more focused, I understand you are looking out for your team mates as you should, but you nearly got hit multiple times you have to stay aware of your surroundings. Warren you need to work on your confidence I get snatching up people is alittle weird, but in alife of death situation I'm sure they'll thank you for it. And Eden you need to work on your speed you can't always rely on the adrenaline to transform. Now everyone's dismissed for the day."storm instructed.  
"Oh and don't forget the coming up camping trip. We still need chaperones for the younger students."

"And hit the showers!" Logan shouted after us as we made our way to leave.


	3. locker room girl talk and cold pizza

And that's how Lila, Kitty, and myself found ourselves in the showers. With Rouge is sitting on the bathroom sink painting her nails black. All of us where laughing our asses off at lila and kyles "study date". Which apparently, much to our amusement, didn't end so well.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe scott walked in on you guys making out!" Kitty said from the shower next to mine, her voice laced with amusement. "What happened next?"

" well Kyle looked ready to run, and almost did when Scott caught on to what we where doing. Scott just look a mix of uncomfortable, mad, and having no idea what to do" Lila groaned, and was face palming at this point, as we laughed more at fact that boys are stupid than her embarrassment.

"He eventually just said he was gonna give us both detention and if he caught us again we would be cleaning the blackbird inside and out for a month" Lila grumbled clearly not happy about the detention.

"Honestly I'm not surprised Scott checked up on y'all I passed Kyle in the hallway and he was practically jumping out of his skin every time a teacher glanced his way." I teased amusement clear in my voice. "So are y'all gonna go out again?". 

"Oh definitely!" Lila exclaimed. "he's way to good not kiss again, we just have to be more creative about the location." She stated matter-of-factly.

This stared another wave of laughter Lila included I'm pretty Kyles freaked out way more than she is a this point. It's not like Scotts gonna kick him out of school for kissing his girl friend. That would make him a total hypocrite... Wait a minute.

"Speaking of jumping out of his skin am i the only one who noticed how much Piotr seemed to appreciate Eden new suit?" Rogue asked in her southern Louisiana drawl. Grinning like she had just struck gold, honesty with this group she did.

"Oh definitely I thought he was gonna trip every time he looked her way." Lila said giggling a little. "Plus he nearly lost his marbles when that bot ran her way."

Thanks for the help Lila. You're supposed to be my back up to avoid the awkward situations that I seem to attract.

"I'm telling you guys he doesn't like me. He sees me as his friend why ruin that friendship?" I said turning off the shower, this isn't the first time this discussion has happened. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed over where Rogue was sitting.

"Honey if you believe that your blind to how he looks at you." Rogue said in a motherly tone, as she tucked my hair behind my ear. 

"And how does he look at me?" I asked in a dry disbelieving tone

"With big gooey heart eyes, it's almost nauseating" she said smirking a little.

Rogues always had that big sister quality ever since I got here. She was definitely a huge comfort when i was feelin alone, still is sometimes. what can I say us southern girls have to stick together.

I jumped up onto the counter, stole a red nail polish from kitty's makeup bag, and started painting my toe nails. Reds my go to for just about everything close, shoes, paint, phone cases guess you could say it's my favorite.

"Well even if you don't believe us about Bobby that suit still looks awesome on you. How did you get Hank to agree to the choker?" Kitty asked stepping out also.

"Oh that was easy it protects my neck from being a pressure point like people have tryed to do to frost. After a couple lines like that he caved." I said smirking. "but honestly lets talk about something else. Like Lila is thinking about going to nursing school."

\-------------------------------

 

After I get redressed in some ripped dark blue jeans and a white captain america t-shirt from my locker. I head down to the kitchen and grab some left over pepperoni pizza from the fridge. Putting a couple pieces on a plate I walked to the rec room.

I sat down next to bobby and john on the bean bag chairs in the far back corner.

"Did you even heat that up?" john asked looking alittle disgusted.

"Nope." I said popping the p, and biting off the tip.

Bobby just laughed a little and shrugged, biting into his own piece. 

"So are guys done gossiping?" Bobby asked. It's no Secret to any one what goes on every half hour after training. But all girls on the team are pretty tight lipped about whats discussed.

"Its not gossipin if we're talking about ourselves."

"Right." John said smirking "and I'm sure no one else comes up."

"Oh shut up" I said kicking him slightly with my foot. As he just smirked wider

we started talking about where we were meeting in the halls tonight before we made our way down to the library to meet everyone. None of us noticed the voices outside the window in the woods.

 

"So this is the brat we're after?"

"Yep, boss lady says she needs her."

" Hey How is it that the freaky psychic headmaster ain't picking up on us?"

Goon number two tapped the side of his helmet.

"Gift from the boss lady. There's some sort of device that blocking his signals. Besides he ain't even he hasn't been for a couple of mouths, the sunglasses dude and weather chick have been running every thing. But it's not gonna block us from the ones who can hear us so shut up, and remember radio silence untill tonight."


	4. learning life skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically just came from what I imagined remy and logan do in their spare time.

I snuck out of my room trying to be as quite as possible as I shut the door. Lila went to sleep a couple of hours ago. She knows about poker night but doesn't actively participate.

It's currently half past midnight at the school, and a good majority of the student body and teachers are asleep by now.

I crept down the hall towards the stairwell in my pajamas, a bag of candy clutched in my hand. That's where me, bobby, and john are meeting up before heading to the library. Remy got back last night which means Saturday poker night is back on. We play for candy instead of money. Remy says he doesn't want to die if we get caught. Even though his going excuse is "he's teaching us real life skills".

I think he expects us to move to Vegas when we graduate, not that i would complain. Theres not much to do in Worcester County, after you've lived at the school a couple of years the only place to go really is the mall. 

I make it down the hall ways avoiding all the Creaky floorboards I can. Still somehow managed to hit a few dispute living here since I was 13. (PS. I'm now 17). And down the corridor to the main stair case. 

I snuck quietly down the stairs, being as careful possible. You would think with as many times as we've rebuilt this place floor board creeks would be non-existent.

I reached the bottom and turnrd into the hallway trying to pay attention to the paintings as I go, which is kinda hard in the dark, bobby, john, and i agreed to meet up by the one of the original house. it's about half way from the girls and boys dorms and around the corner from the library. 

I round a couple of corners and I saw the painting, bobby and john aren't here yet so I guess I'm waiting. I leaned against the wall thinking about when i first got here every thing was a maze. But I refused to be intimidated, after living in foster homes I knew I could handle it. I was just greatful to Avalon mostly. she took me out of the system at 12. She worked as a caregiver in a home I was in, after I found out about my mutation she was the one who walked into the room I shared with three other girls she calmed me enough to help me back into my human form and not two days later she adopted me. Turns out shes a mutant too, with empathetic abilities. But when i turned 13 we both agreed the school would be better, mostly because of things that happed when my mutation slipped up, and because she used to be a student here, she graduated in 2005. we still call and talk to each other at least once a week, and she always make sure I know i have a home with her I guess that why I felt the need to do my best I had someone who stuck their neck out for me to impress---

"Hey den why been staring at a wall for five minutes." John whispered

"Gahhhh!" I spun around, and john shoved his hand in front of my mouth.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh we're supposed to be sneaking" john whispered laughing while bobby was just cringing at the noise.

"what the hell did think was gonna happen." I whisper shouted while smack ing him on the shoulder 

"Come on we're gonna be late" john said, still amused, motioning for me and bobby to follow.

We walked down the hallways until we reached the libery door. And John and slowly opened it. 

Now the library at Xavier's has go to be one of my favorite places (yes I know I'm geek.) Mainly because it huge. There are two stories of books, a balcony, and a restricted section for teachers, and older students. It looks pretty much like the rest of the mansion with the historical vibe and the only computers are for the late 90s, but its the only room in the entire house that's always quite. 

Well except for tonight.

We entered the library and made our way between the shelves down to the very back of the room, where the supply closet is. Trying to be as slient as possible. One of the reasons no one is loud in here, everything echos in here. Even with all the shelves. 

John opened the door and light flooded out of the room. Inside was lined with metal shevels that were stocked with cleaning supplies, and random boxes shoved around. in the middle of the room sat a round metal table. remy is sitting on the right side of the table, warren on his right, and alex summers on his left. Beast and logan sat at the opposite side, with piotr in between them. Every one was sitting on boxes or milk crates. 

"Hey Gambit wasn't sure you'd make it." Remy said with a smile.

"Yeah we weren't sure either almost got caught by Lockheed." Bobby as we sat down i sat next to Alex and bobby sat beside me.

"Yeah damn nosy dragon almost made us going down the stairs, if I had to guess I'd say it was sneaking into the kitchen for a snack" john said as he walked around and sat between warren and beast

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time." Logan said taking the cigar out of his mouth to get a sip of whiskey.

"So I see your back in town, here to keep Scott in check?" I asked teasingly towards alex

"Yeah." He said chuckling slightly "that sounds about right." Alex said smirking, he has been in Hawaii for the last five mouths.

"Ok everyone remember peanutnuters stand in for red, kipkats stand in for blue, twists stand in for green, and Carmel heavens stand in for black. Its a seven card draw opening bet is two peanutnuters. Remy explained while he dealt the cards to each of us.

I picked up my cards, and arranged them in my hand.

Logan bet first, then hank, john and so on as we went around. 

"So my boy how has the College planning been going" Hank asked Bobby.

"Good, good just stressful with senior year next semester and everything. Its mostly just pressure trying to figure things out. College or no, if I do go what would I major in things like that." Bobby said looking slightly thoughtful.

I gave him a small smile when he looked my way. I get where he's coming from I'm in the exact same place.

"So how come you dont have a girlfriend piotr it's been awhile since you've talked to us about a girl?" Remy said sounding almost amused?

Pete straight up blushed hard and sputtered alittle bit. And Remy leaned back against a shelf, smirking and taking a sip of his beer.

Whats going on that I don't know about? I thought thoroughly confused at this point. 

"No, nope nothing like that right now." He said looking down at his cards, smileing but still blushing. 

I raise an eyebrow at him but don't make a big deal out of it. Lets change the subject shall we.  
I go to open my mouth but dang it Alex.

"Well judging by that look I'd say there's a girl somewhere you got in mind." Alex said his tone slightly less teasing but still teasing.

That went on for awhile. eventually the teasing of Pete stopped, but they switch targets to john. Who's answer to just about everything was 'no idea'.

We kept talking and playing, Remy and Logan mostly won, but i managed to win a game and so did hank. Everything was going pretty good until this moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"


	5. That's why

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

So you know that moment when you think everything's good, there's nothing to worry about, and then something happens to change that. So it takes your brain a couple seconds to catch up. that's what I experienced.

"Are you playing poker, With under age kids, in the middle of the night, at a school?" Scott rambled I'm not sure to who exactly at this moment but I'm not stopping him to ask.

"Calm down chere its not like it's a school night." Remy offers calmly. 

Oh the look on Scotts face. I've never wished for a camera more. Its a mix of shock and exasperation. 

"Thats all you have to say. Your breaking about twenty school rules and thats your defence!" scott said look still firmly innplace I wonder if i pull out my phone if he'll notice.

"What are you even doing down here this late summers?" Logan asked with a bored tone.

"Well I was check on the-" a brust of light lite up the room

"Oh crap sorry I didn't realize the flash was on!" I said my face bright red. 

Scott looks slightly mad but more shocked then any thing, I can feel alex shaking beside me trying not to laugh, bobby was shaking his head with a small smile, john just looked amused, even hank was coughing to cover a laugh. but the icing on the cake was logan lead over and said "if you send that to me darling your excused from doing burpees for the rest of the semester."

If Scott wasn't mad before that last part didn't help. 

"Ok you know what storms in charge of the school I just handle the X-Men, yep this is her problem, definitely her problem." He mumbled to him self. Exasperation clear in his thone. "Ok every one GO. TO. BED. Unless you want to be the one to wake storm up, we will deal with this first thing in the morning. Be in the office all of you at 0600 sharp!" He said before he walk out the door and stromed through the Library.

"Hey do think if we move the table out of here and everytime Scott asks tomorrow pretend like he dreamt it or was crazy we could get out of this?" I asked. There was a Collective no and a its worth try from remy, but sadly thats not gonna happen. 

We all packed up every thing and went to our own rooms bobby and john walking with me till we had to go separate ways.

I opened my door quietly again, and slipped under my covers. I didn't take me long to fall a sleep considering its already 2:45 a.m. 

_____________________

I woke up startled not sure what was happening around me. Lila was shaking me frantically looking terrified. I glaced at my alarm, that read 3:07 a.m.

"Ok now is not the time to fight me on waking up, Eden Ruth Rowlings!" Lila whispered a she continued to shake me.

"Okay, Ok whats going on?" I whispered.back sitting up. if shes using my full name it's important.

"Grab your Go bag. Some one broke in, warren texted me everyones heading to the tunnels. We need to go." She said urgently grabbing her own from under her bed. It was then I noticed the alarms going off.

I jumped up and pulled mine out of the closet. I grabed the photo of Avalon, Nikki, and me off my desk, and shoved it in my backpack. Avalon adopted Nikki about a year before she adopted me. Nikki is about seven now. We took the picture on our front porch last summer when I went home.

I throw on my back pack, while i followed Lila out the door. Several students are in the halls, most have back packs like ours. Part of a requirement living here. Everyones rushing to get down to the first floor tunnels. 

Lila and i head down the stairs stopping at an abrupt halt when a soldier in a tactical uniform stepped around the corner gun raised. I quickly shift into my diamound form, which isn't hard in this current situation, and move infront of the 14 year old boy behind me. As Lila rips the gun from him with a energy rope. I then dash forward and throw my fist in his face knocking him out. 

"Come everyone we have to get to the tunnels before anyone sees us." Lila said grabbing the hand of the little girl behind her.

"I think that already went out the window" i stated looking down at the guy. 

"Why aren't we fighting." The boy behind me asked in an Australian accent sounding more than ready to.

"Warren says they have Mutant inhibitors, Russel." Lila answered as she lead the way creeping through the halls, I was slightly to behind her to make sure everyone stayed together. He looked like he understood now.

"Whats a mutant inhibitor?" The little girl holding Lila's hand asked.

"Its kinda like a gun, but it shoots a band that wraps around you and can take almost any mutant down." I answered trying not to scare her too much with the gory details of what 'take down' can mean if the tazer option doesn't work. 

Lila gives me a worried look. We've seen first hand what they can do, its no where near pretty. I try to give her the most reassuring look I can muster, and a head nod. That's the great thing about best friends you kind of to get to a point where you can read each other's looks. 

We continue down the hall way with about ten kids behind us till we see the painting. As we start ushering kids through a thought occurs to me.

"Lila you need to lead the kids to meet with the others, I'm gonna find remy."

"What are you insane their going to get through the security any second, then it won't just be one or two. They will coming in squads."

"Remy had alot to drink last night, I doubt he even woke up when the alarms went off." 

"Logan probably already got him. And if you go what makes you think your going alone" lila asked hand firmly on her hips.

"The kids need someone to guide them through the tunnels to the others. And we can't leave him. I know the tunnels on that side of the house better, I can get us out faster, and if he's still drunk I can carry him in my diamond form."

Lila had a short moment of contemplation before pulling me into a hug

"If you die, I'm killing you."

"Yes ma'am." I said pulling away with a small smile.

Pulling away from each other Lila walked through the tunnels with the kids, still glancing back at me, as I shut the painting behind them.

I turned around and cautiously walked down the hall towards the stair way by the kitchen. Off in the other side of the house i can hear windows shattering, and doors being thrown open I guess they got through the schools security measures. I can hear them immediately heading up the stairs to the girls student dorms, searching the rooms.

I Head into the kitchen in my human form so I can move quietly, also because i don't want any light to reflect off me and give away my position. 

The stairs are immediately to my left as I walk through the door. I'm half way up the stairs when the kitchen door flys open, groups of men come strutting in gun at their sides mutant inhibitors strapped to their belts.

"Captain alpha squad just checked in. O'Connors is down, no sign of the target or any students insight." One of the goons informed what seemed to be the head goon.

'O'Connors of course' said a annoyed female voice.

"Expand the seach, they couldn't have left the school we've been monitoring the perimeter all day." Said the same voice but way clearer. Wow for badguys they need better imaginations, for all they know we could have teleported out. Okay maybe not what should be on my mind right now.

What the hell was that?

I scrambled up the stairs as the soldiers started separating to search the lower rooms. I ran through the halls towards remys room. 

All the sudden a pair of hands grab me and tug me into a room, hand over my mouth. I struggle kicking out. trying to hit my captor where the sun don't typically shine.

"Owww. Why do you always go for the groin." He said in what can easily be described as a whine.

Pete?! I tug his hand off my mouth. Once i got a look at his scrunched up face i felt slightly guilty. Staring up at me was piotr in his human forn.

"Its highly effective. What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Excuse me what the hell do you think your doing! You don't run off with no backup ever! That's day one of X-Men training."

Oh damn collossus just cursed. Did I fall into an alternate reality or something?

"I can handle myself Piotr and I'm not leaving a friend behind let alone a member of the team!" I said stepping around him.

"Oh no." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me back. "We are talking about this. You are not getting out of this. You don't take a risk like this you come and get one of us to go with you." He said practically pinning me to the wall.

"I'm not some little girl who needs protection. I might not be able to in case myself in metal like you, but we have nearly the exact same mutation, and i sure as hell can take care of myself, it's no diffrent than what you would have done or any of the guys for that matter." I said getting right up in his face too.

"It is just diffrent." He insisted.

"How?!" I demanded.

"Because it's-"

"How?"

He still looked mad as he opened and closed his mouth acouple of times trying to find words. 

"How?"

I guess that was the breaking point, because the next thing I knew he grabbed me and locked our lips together. Making me gasp, Forcing all the air out of my lungs. In that moment i forgot everything the men downstairs, remy, my backpack that's currently at my feet. It felt like it went on forever kissing has never felt like this. His lips lips were chapped but still soft. his arms were around my back, my hands holding the back of his neck. The kiss felt hard but not dominating. It was like he was desperately trying to make a point..... Ok fine I guess he was.

When we parted for air he rested our foreheads together. "That is why." He said breathlessly looking into my eyes. 

"I thought you liked kitty?"

"She's not the one I needed courage for." He said hand resting on my cheek, before he pulled me back in.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before the sound of foot steps and voices brought us back into reality.

I armored up, not taking the time to think about how easy it was, and walked towards the door, Pete not far behind me in his metal form. I slowly opened the door a crack just enough to see into the hallway. 

I could count two armed men in the hall and hear another two combing through the rooms. We are about three doors down from remys room. It looks like the only way to get over to him is to fight our way out before they can signal for help.

I turned back to Piotr. "So I kinda have a plan buts its not an amazingly foolproof one." I whisperd. Then explained to him my way of geting us out of here, with the best chance of escaping relatively unnoticed. 

To his credit he rolled with it for the most part. Offering his ideas where he could.

We pushed against the wall on either side of the door, and waited. It was about five minutes before we heard the men walking towards our room. I give Pete a nod to get ready as one of the men grabbed the doorknob.

the men slowly pushed open the door and walked in. Piotr tapped on the wall just loud enough for him to hear, and as he turned around to look his way I grabbed him from behind, my left hand reaching around to cover his mouth, and my right arm pulling tight against his throat cutting off oxygen. I held on until he went limp. It wasn't exactly hard my diamond form. I'm probley a million times stronger when I use my mutation.

I silently lowered him to the ground as Pete peaks around the door. He gives me the signal, which we agreed would be a head tilt, telling me that eveeyone is currently distracted.

We crept out the door. I grabbed the guy closest to me the same way I did the other one, and Pete took the man's guns and knocked him out with it.

Three down one to go.

Piotr having finished with his guy first peers into the room opposite of the one we came out of. He slowly moves into the room enough to see the man checking the closet. As the man turns around he quickly pulls the man into a choke hold till he passed out and hit the floor with a thud. No longer worrying about being quiet for the time being.

Pete turns to me with a smug look on his face, that screamed I told you so.

"Fine you were helpful." I reluctantly admitted. As I turned around and walked towards remy room. 

He trailed behind me smug annoying look still in place. 

"But I could have done it on my own you know no real reason for back up." 

That did it. He opened his mouth to say somthing. Most likely along the lines of I don't care you still always go in with backup. When I opened remys door. Sure enough there he laid passed out in the middle of his bed. 

With alittle finagling we managed to get remys go bag on his back and one arm over Peter shoulder. Which wasn't easy with the hight difference. Between us normal mutants over here and the seven foot, metal X-Man helping me.

We walked him out of the room over two the stairs. Slowly trying to quite which is hard when piotr is in danger mode, but I can't really blame him I do the same in my form. Which is why I armored down so I could scout ahead, when we got remy.

I tiptoed down the stairs, so i could lean down, and peek down stairs Into the kitchen.

"There's one guy in the kitchen by the door, the rests are in the halls. I don't think we can get in the tunnels without being seen."

"Da and that would lead to them finding the rest." Piotr said both of us trying to find an exit strategy. "Do you think we can make it to the garage?"

"Mabey, Why, whats your plan?" 

Apparently I'm not the only one with crazy ideas. After Piotr explained his idea to me we both rushed down the steps, as quickly as we could.

The guys saw us coming and grabbed his radio, stuttering over the line as piotr headed for the garage, and I shoved a diamond fist in his face. Effectively knocking him out. Then making a dash towards the garage. 

We burst in locking the door behind us. Suddenly two figures jump up form behind the cars. 

We saw Bobby and john stood in front of us looking disheveled. Backpacks sitting on the end of one of the cars. While they saw us carrying a drunk remy in our pajamas.

"Why aren't you guys in the tunnels?" I whispered frantically.

"What are you talking about? We're chaperones on the camping trip we came down here to put our things in the car and got.... sidetracked. Why are you guys down here? You look like your running from the goverment." Bobby joked.

"Thats because we're running from the government!"

I went to explain, but a loud bang on the door behind us. Sending us running towards the car. 

"Get in I'll explain later, preferably when we're out of here!"

Bobby grabed his bag and jumped in the front, and john grabbed his and jumped in the back i went to try to help get remy in the middle, but there was tons of camping gear in the seat. 

I looked and piotr to see what he was thinking. And a loud crack sounded in the garage door, putting our time limit back in our brains. 

Piotr pops the the trunk and lowers remy in bracing his head with his backpack. I guess thats better than nothing and we don't exactly have time to swich vehicles. 

I hoped in the back seat clutching my back pack in my lap. Piotr hops in the drivers seat, search frantically for the keys, the door cracking more about to give in. 

"Dude here we needed them to unlock the car." John hands Pete the keys.

He immediately cranks it up, and hit the large garage door opener. Hes backing up as the garage door connected to the house busts open in two pieces splintered down the middle.

He full speed reversed before the large door was even fully open, almost hitting some of the men outside, and made the little car's wheels squeak, as he shifted into drive. We took off down the drive way, onto the main roads before we merged onto I-85.


End file.
